totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marzenia o milionie zostaw na potem, gdy w stawkę wchodzi twoje życie... (cz. 2)
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 26 Kitty nadal władała programem i piła poncz, który wylała na przechodzącego obok stażystę. Kitty: Jak ty leziesz, durny człowieku? Stażysta uciekł po tym, jak Kitty zaczęła grozić mu pięścią. Potem wróciła do czytania gazety. Brandon zrobił zooma na dziewczynę. Okazało się, że czytała bardzo interesującą powieść biblijną gazetkę dla dorosłych. Kitty na chwilę odrzuciła erotyczny magazyn i rzuciła nim w kamerzystę. Brandon: EJ!!! Kitty: Programu już nie ma, Lightning i Leshawna są poza wyspą, Scarlett też już nie ma. Teraz ja tu rządzę! Za moment podpalę tę wyspę, najpierw manicure i pedicure. Albo się najlepiej przebiorę. Brandon strzelił facepalma. Kitty: Daj mi tę kamerę, dobra? Brandon: Ok. Kitty wyszarpnęła kamerę i roztrzaskała ją, rzucając z całej siły o beton. Jak możecie się domyślić, kamera została zniszczona. Brandon westchnął, a na wyspie pojawiło się tysiąc, jak i nie więcej kamer. (Czołówka) Meredith zasnął gdzieś w pobliskim lesie. Nie spodziewał się tego, że Kitty tak łatwo będzie mogła przejąć program. Dodatkowo ugrzązł ze względu na sporą kupkę patyków, które zagrodziły drogę. Meredith: Jak to mogło tak się szybko się stać? :/. Dziś miał być finał, oni mieli opuścić wyspę, a ja zrobiłbym wielki remanent. Czy wymagam za wiele? Zaczął chodzić po patykach, aby móc przedostać się na drugą stronę. Nie dało to większych rezultatów, bo każdy patyk, po którym przeszedł, przewalał się i zagradzał drogę jeszcze bardziej niż Meredith próbował przejść. Meredith: Jakie to męczące… mogę tak przez całe życie, byleby tylko odebrać pilota Kitty -_-. Brzmi to tak bez sensu, że równie dobrze zaszyłbym się pod ziemię. Leshawna i Lightning znaleźli się na wodzie i dryfowali w łódce. Lightning obudził się ze snu. Lightning: Gdzie Lightning jest? Lightning zaczął potrząsać Leshawną, jednak ta nadal głęboko spała i wyrzuciła (przez sen) Lightning'''a do wody. '''Lightning: Dziewczyno, jesteśmy poza wyspą, nie wydurniaj się! Leshawna kontynuowała swoją drzemkę, Lightning usiadł tylko niezadowolony. Lightning: Laska, co mam zrobić, abyś się wybudziła? Leshawna: Zzz… Rozpoczęła chrapanie, Lightning wyszedł z łódki, aby ją przepchnąć do najbliższego brzegu. O mało nie rozwalił drewnianego mini-statku o przydrożny głaz. Odetchnął z ulgą, ruszył do przodu i jednak trafił w wielką skałę. Łódka się roztrzaskała, a Leshawna wpadła do wody, nadal śpiąc. Lightning uratował dziewczynę. Lightning: Zostaliśmy sami, zdani na siebie :/ (PZ - Lightning): Albo i na Lightning'''a, bo ona śpi. '''Lightning cały czas budził Leshawnę, nawet próbował nią potrząsać, ale ta, cały czas najprawdopodobniej lunatykując, sprzedała serię ciosów z liścia, obezwładniając mięśniaka. Laurie wachlowała Kitty, a MacArthur zajęła się niszczeniem wyspy. MacArthur: Kitty, dasz mi tego pilota? Kitty: Chyba cię suty rwą. On należy do mnie, bo to dzięki mnie wyszłaś z tego zakładu. Laurie: Za co jesteście najbardziej wściekłe na ten program? Kitty: Miałam być zawodniczką World Trip, ale Don przekupił Manson, bym nie brała udziału, bo “skrzywdziłam” własną siostrę, bo przespałam się z Noah i Jake wolał mnie, rozrywkową niż jakąś smętną debilkę, która tylko spędza czas na książeczkach do studiów… litości. Ja to nawet rzuciłam szkołę i nie byłam w liceum. Chłopak mnie opłacał życie, a tylko jak dowiedziały się te stare pryki, moje piękne życie księżniczki się zniszczyło, więc chcę zemsty. Na wszystkich. Nie mogę zdobyć miliona, mam bana na reality show, więc go ukradnę i zniknę z ich życia albo zamienię je w piekło, bo BĘDZIE MNIE NA TO STAĆ >:) MacArthur: Zapomniałaś, że my również dostaniemy taką samą część miliona, co ty, czyli po 333.333 dolarów na łepka. Kitty: Tak, tak, jasne >:) Kitty (do siebie): Naiwne, żałosne frajerki. Teraz już wiem, co czuła Heather, gdy musiała się zadawać z podobnymi idiotkami, równie dobrze mogłam wziąć tutaj Josee i Scarlett, ale te postanowiły się zmienić… -.-. Laurie to mogę równie dobrze pozbyć się nawet i teraz, a MacArthur zostawię na deser. Tylko one mi zostały ;-; Laurie: Co powiecie na to, aby iść stąd już teraz? Kitty: Czemu? Jest tak fajnie :DDDD. Miałam ochotę zaśpiewać przepiękne piosenki Demi Lovato, zwłaszcza “Sorry Not Sorry”. Kto chce posłuchać? Laurie, włącz pytę… to znaczy płytę ;-; Laurie wyrzuciła pytę za siebie i uruchomiła piosenkę na życzenie swojej “przyjaciółki”. Laurie: Cieszę się, że… Kitty: MAYBE I’M SORRY, I’M NOT SORRY!!! Szyby z okien powypadały od darcia się Kitty. MacArthur zaczęła się śmiać, a Laurie straciła równowagę i klapnęła tyłkiem na trujący bluszcz. Laurie: Też czujecie, jakby was coś piekło? Kitty: Noooo… piecze mi w ustach od porządnej operetki największego demona seksu :D. Przynieść mi Pepsi, najlepiej Light, bo nie chcę mieć fałd na brzuchu -,- Laurie: Nie, ale na serio, tyłek mnie zaczął szczypać. Kitty: To z zazdrości, też tak miałam przez pół roku. Spokojnie, przejdzie ci ;) Laurie: Ja… Wstała, a Kitty zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Laurie: Dobra… Wypięła się do nich. Laurie: Nie będzie wam przeszkadzało, jeśli chociaż odrobinę się podrapię? :> Kitty: A fu. Idź mi stąd, perwersie. Miałaś mi chyba przynieść gazowany karmel cytrynowy, jeśli nie pamiętasz, to właśnie przypominam dla twojej świadomości. Laurie: Ach… Laurie szła w stronę sklepiku na wyspie i cały czas drapała się po tyłku. Kitty miała odruch wymiotny, MacArthur znowu wybuchnęła śmiechem. MacArthur: Ja tam się drapię cały czas. Kitty wyobraziła sobie MacArthur wykonującą daną czynność, a potem wręczającą jej walizkę z milionem. Kitty na chwilę zemdlała, a potem wzięła głęboki oddech. Kitty: Dobra, nie musiałam tego wiedzieć -,- MacArthur: Ale się dowiedziałaś… xD Jones i Topher zrozpaczeni poszli przespać się w śpiworach, wliczając w to całą walkę z żywiołami, bo już świtem wiatr zdmuchnął ich śpiwory, a oni nadal byli zmęczeni i niewyspani. Na szczęście Jones wyjął ze sobą kawę, więc mógł szybko powrócić do sił. Jones: Chcesz łyka? Topher: Nie. Jestem uczulony na kawę i nie wiem, jakim cudem ludzie mogą to pić ;-; Jones: To powinna być dla ciebie najmniej zaskakująca rzecz. Szybciej, bo możemy za chwilę stracić wszystkich zawodników. Topher: A co… jeśli Izzy… no wiesz, była ostatnia? Jones spuścił głowę w dół i miał zamiar płakać. Topher pocieszył go. Topher: Spokojnie, nie poddawaj się. A później… obaj możemy zostać prowadzącymi. Już kogoś takiego jak Chris nie ma ;) Jones: Tak żałuję tych rezygnacji z programu, to przeze mnie właśnie stała się taka apokalipsa. Mogłem temu zapobiec ;-; Topher: To wszystko przez Meredith'''a. On mógł użyczyć tobie te kamery, dlatego tak się wkurzyłeś i poszedłeś stąd. Za drugim razem Scarlett i Blaineley mnie wykiwały. '''Jones: One to są takie dwie psiapsi, bo Scarlett była zawodniczką i Blaineley była za nią odpowiedzialną, kiedy Scarlett próbowała pomóc zawodników dzięki miksturze, ale zadziałała na nią i musiała opuścić program ze względu na problemy zdrowotne. Topher: A jak jej pomóc? Jones: Nie wiem, od tego minęły przecież ponad trzy lata, a te nadal lecą ;-; Topher przewrócił oczami. Wskazał też swojemu kuzynowi ścieżkę, która wyglądała na taką, która wskazuje początek nieszczęść. Topher: Tam dopiero zaczyna coś się palić, może jeszcze… Jones spostrzegł, że ogień się roznieca bardziej. Jones: Poczekaj, masz rację, ale poczekajmy jeszcze chwilę. Ten ogień stopniowo się powiększa ;-; Lightning wstał i zauważył, że z Leshawną są daleko od jakiegokolwiek brzegu i to jeszcze bardziej, niż na łódce. Prąd płynął na wschodnią stronę bez innych przeszkód, wiał też silny wiatr. Lightning: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Leshawna nadal chrapała. Lightning: OBUDŹ SIĘ DO CHOLERY!!! Lightning miał jednak większy problem. Wysokość rzeki się powoli kończyła, a spoglądając w dół, zauważył bardzo niski nurt rzeczny. Łatwo się domyślić, że za pięćdziesiąt metrów, o ile “nie zawrócą”, czeka ich bliskie spotkanie z wodospadem. Lightning: WODOOOOOSPAAAAD!!! Lightning i Leshawna nic nie zdziałali oraz katarakta bardzo prędko i bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia (wróć… wodospad nie ma uczuć, bo jest to materia nieożywiona :P) Lightning z Leshawną pognali w dół strumienia. Lightning nadal dygotał z przerażenia, a Leshawna cały czas znajdowała się pod wodą. Lightning zanurkował, żeby wydobyć z odmętów swoją koleżankę. Kitty bawiła się w najlepsze. Powróciła do niszczenia środowiska naturalnego wyspy. Pilot tak naprawdę posiadał tylko dziesięć przycisków, każdy z nich był dokładnie opisany. Dało się zauważyć, że Kitty naciskała osiem przycisków, a dwóch ani razu. Jeden z nich służył do pauzowania, a drugi, mógł cofnąć. Pod znaczkiem była taśma, przy której widać, że ktoś próbował coś zeskrobać, aby przeczytać wiadomość. Kitty: Dobra, jaki byłby najciekawszy scenariusz zniszczenia tej wyspy? Stukała palcami w drewniany fotel i oczekiwała, aż Laurie przyniesie jej upragniony napój. Kitty: Jestem cholernie spragniona. MacArthur, poratuj swoją koleżankę wodą. :> MacArthur: Ze źródełka? Kitty: Spadaj. Pewnie przed chwilą się podrapałaś. Nie chcę jakiegoś skażonego syfu. ;-; Laurie zbliżyła się do Kitty z napojem. Początkowo jej twarz została zasłonięta. Kitty: Nareszcie. Co tak długo? I nie oczekuję wymówek. ;-; Chusta Laurie spadła z jej głowy. Odsłoniło się to samo “zdeformowanie”, jak po brazylijskich mrówkach z szóstego odcinka Wariackiego Wyścigu. MacArthur nieciekawie spojrzała się na dziewczynę. MacArthur: Historia lubi się powtarzać… Kitty jednak również pokazała prawdziwe znaczenie tego słowa. Zaczęła panikować i wrzeszczeć tak samo, jak po reakcji na oblanie siebie potem Owena (11. odcinek Wariackiego Wyścigu) oraz, kiedy zjadła ostrą papryczkę z Meksyku (20. odcinek Wariackiego Wyścigu). Kitty: WYGLĄDASZ JAK POLSKI “SUPER NASIENIOWÓD”! >:o. Znowu miałaś romans z tymi owadami czy co tym razem? ;-; Laurie: Myżymy y tym nyy gydyć tylky byyrz ty nypyj i spyyrdylyj ydy mnyy!!! -.- Kitty: Co tam do mnie gadasz?! >:( Kitty wzięła od niej napój. Napiła się trochę i poczuła, że jest w połowie wygazowany. Kitty opluła Laurie, a jej twarz zaczęła piec się jeszcze bardziej. MacArthur przewróciła oczami, Laurie chciała rzucić się na Kitty. Kitty: No co? To było przez przypadek, dobra buduj łódkę i idziemy stąd ;-; Laurie: Bły bły... Kitty jeszcze raz oblała jej twarz, a Laurie spoliczkowała ją. MacArthur: Uspokójcie się, idiotki, za chwilę stąd odpływamy. A ja kończę. Kitty: Jak super :>. Pokazują się ujęcia, w których Meredith ma nadal problem z przejściem przez kłody, Lightning próbujący znaleźć Leshawnę, zanim ta utopi się całkowicie lub sytuacja, w której Jones i Topher nadal obserwują płomienie. Topher: Masz wodę? Jones: Woda jest tutaj, Topher. Wskazał mu ze spuszczonym wzrokiem na wodę. Jones: Wiem chyba, co chcesz zrobić. Topher: Tiaaa… chciałem się napić ;-; Jones strzela facepalma. Jones: Nieee, moglibyśmy użyć tej wody, aby zgasić ogień. Kumasz? Płomienie giną, deszczyk na nie splunie i… Topher: To więc masz tę wodę czy nie? Mi tu strasznie chce się pić! Suszy mnie… Topher zaczął krzyczeć i to tak głośno, że odbijało się echem. Jones nie widział innego wyjścia, jak uciszyć go, żeby nie wydawał więcej takich odgłosów, mógł wywołać wilka. Jones: Wiesz, że wywołasz za chwilę jakieś groźne zwierzę? Topher: Groźnym zwierzęciem jest osoba, która wznieciła pożar na wyspie. xD Jones: Dobre! Zaśmiał się, ale potem jednak spojrzał ostrzegawczo na swojego członka rodziny. Jones: Ale więcej tak nie wrzeszcz, no chyba, że wolałbyś zostać pożarty przez tygrysa. Topher kiwnął głową na tak. Jones: A teraz tak na serio, przydałoby nam się wiadro lub pojemnik na wodę. Jeszcze chwila i musielibyśmy cały czas siedzieć w tej wodzie. Topher: Pamiętasz, jak się pytałem o tę wodę? Jones: No? Topher: Chciało mi się i pytać. Jones: Tak. I co w związku z tym? Topher: Mam tę plastikową butelkę. Pokazał mu butelkę. Jones strzelił facepalma. Jones: Nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć od razu, Topher? Topher: Sorry, dopiero teraz przypomniało mi się, że coś mnie uwierało w kieszeni. Kolejny facepalm. Lightning nareszcie znalazł Leshawnę, która była już nieprzytomna i prawie się zachłysnęła wodą. Lightning ocucił ją, a Leshawna wypluła wodę. W ten sposób również obudziła się. Leshawna: Uuuu! Leshawna chce być jeszcze żywa! Lightning: I jesteś :D Leshawna: Uuuuh, dzięki Lightning, bałam się, że tam zginę! Wiesz może, gdzie jesteśmy? Lightning: No… w wodzie się znajdujemy. Leshawna: Widziałeś gdzieś brzeg? Lightning: Pół godziny już jesteśmy na tej części, bo wodospad nas wyrzucił. Leshawna: Chyba musiałam dość mocno przysnąć ;-; Lightning: Najlepszym się zdarza, to co te… Leshawna wskazuje mu na brzeg. Leshawna: JEST!!! <3 Meredith położył się na patykach, trochę rozczarowany, że nie może nic z tym zrobić. Meredith: Brakuje mi tu Anny Marii… :( Zamknął oczy i próbował pójść spać, jednak coś pojawiło się obok niego. Dokładnie jakiś człowiek, który pomógł mu wstać. Meredith: Sanders? Siemka :) Sanders: Hej :) Meredith: Co tam u ciebie słychać? Myślałem, że pojechałaś na zawody strzelnicze wśród kadetów. Sanders: Tak naprawdę chciałam, ale dostałam wezwanie w sprawie ex-kadetki MacArthur. Meredith był zaskoczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że MacArthur nie pracuje już w służbie policji. Najwyraźniej nie śledził programów, więc dla niego taka informacja wydawała się normalna. Meredith: A co się takiego stało, że już nie pracuje? Sanders: Odbiła jej szajba. Zanim ją wyrzucili, powiedziała mi, że żałuje, że mi powiedziała, kiedy byłyśmy w Indonezji o liście jej “uczynków”. Brygada antyterrorystyczna złapała ją w Hiszpanii, dokładnie trzy miesiące minęły między tymi wydarzeniami. Meredith: Tego to w ogóle nie wiedziałem, a co ty zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Sanders: Aresztować lub przynajmniej przywołać do porządku. Czy to jest wyspa Pahkitew? Meredith: Tak. Jestem jej właścicielem. Sanders: To wiesz, że ona jest sztuczna, prawda? Meredith: Była. Dopóki się nie dowiedziałem, że cała moc kontroli znajduje się w pilocie. Proste, a jednocześnie durne. Mogłem zniszczyć ten pilot. Tam jest ukryty jeden guzik, który prowadzi do cofnięcia wydarzeń… tylko wiesz, że oznacza “cofnięcie wydarzeń”? Sanders czegoś nie zrozumiała. Sanders: Sezon odbywa się na tej wyspie, co nie? Meredith: Tak. Sanders: To nie da się go zrobić od nowa? Jestem pewna, że to najprawdopodobniej odbyło się tak samo, z wyjątkiem takiego katastroficznego zakończenia. Coś zaczęło szeleścić w liściach. Meredith nie ukrywał swojego lekkiego przestraszenia, Sanders kiwała głową na nie. Sanders: Możesz już wyjść, Miles. Miles wychodzi zza krzaków, medytując. Miles: A więc droga jest zagrodzona przez patyki, tak? Sanders: Najwidoczniej. Chyba wiem, co można zrobić, ale na to będziemy musieli poczekać trochę. Mam nawet plan. Emma? Emma zeskakuje z drzewa na ramiona Meredith'''a. '''Emma: Jestem. I bardzo przepraszam za moją siostrę :/ Emma zrobiła smutną minę. Emma: Słyszałam, że mówiłaś o ponownym sezonie. To miałoby sens, ale muszę obalić tezę. Meredith, jako jedyna świadoma osoba zajścia podczas “pilota”, może mieć wpływ na wszystkie wydarzenia. Sanders: A możliwość prania mózgu? Emma: Nie wiemy. Myślę, że “rewersja” dotyczy wyłącznie wyspy. Cofnęłaby się sprzed stanu pierwszej katastrofy. Kiedyś czytałam taki magazyn, ale ukryłam go w książce. Zaraz… Wyjęła książkę i potrząsnęła nią. Mniejsza gazetka spadła na ziemię. Emma: Mam! :D Jones i Topher zaczynają gasić ognisko, aby przejść dalej. Idzie im to w miarę dobrze. Jones: Wystarczy, żebyśmy znaleźli główne źródło tego ogniska i zgasić je. Topher: I tyle? Jones: Najpierw wystarczyło znaleźć kogokolwiek z tej wyspy. Spręż się, Topher, musimy zgasić to ognisko. Chłopaki gaszą, Leshawna i Lightning szukają brzegu, a Emma tworzy plan wraz z pomocą Miles, Sanders i Meredith'''a. '''Emma: “Wyspa powstała niczym feniks! Powstaje nowy, wielki obszar podobny do tajemniczo rzekomo zatopionej wyspy Wawanakwa w północnym Ontario! Jak mówią nasze doniesienia, sprawca jest nieznajomy, tak samo jak i dowody istnienia takiego miejsca, które się powszechnie uznaje za mistyfikację. Jedyna rzecz, która stoi przed znakiem zapytania, to skąd znalazł się naszyjnik jednego z nastolatków. Nasi naukowcy wiedzą tylko, że jedyną rzeczą, która była prawdziwa na wyspie, to obecność mutacji, skażeń oraz czegoś podobnego ze skupiskiem kości (...) owy prowadzący fikcyjnego show może zostać wypuszczony na wolność!” Meredith: Oglądał ktoś z was Totalną Porażkę? Miles: A czy… są na tej wyspie osoby z poprzedniej obsady? Tak poza tym, Emmo, skąd masz ten magazyn? Emma: “Odkrywcy fantastycznych mitów”, był nawet taki program w telewizji. Moim zdaniem trochę lepszy i przynajmniej prawdziwy. Hej, magazyn został wydany wtedy, o ile pamiętam, w momencie eliminacji Duncana i posłaniu Jo do więzienia! Meredith: Wiesz… Jo byłaby zdolna do wszystkiego. Prawie zamordowała moją kuzynkę oraz faktycznie… Emma: Czekajcie, jest coś na następnej stronie! Przewraca swój magazyn. Emma: “Trzy dni po ogłoszeniu tego “niesamowitego odkrycia” dowiedzieliśmy się, że prawdziwą mistyfikacją są ogłoszenia z poprzedniej strony! Prosimy nie ufać informacjom, które nie posiadają oficjalnego źródła! Prawdziwym faktem jest to, że wyspa Wawanakwa istniała i została zatopiona w wyniku nieznanej mocy. Dla jej upamiętnienia, fanatycy, tak jak i właściciele wyspy, Warwick “'Meredith'” Douglas oraz jego nieżyjący już ojciec, Ragnet Kyle “Warwick” Douglas pozwolili na zaaranżowanie mechanicznej wyspy Pahkitew w wyspę z elementami starego obozu.” Miles: Nawet uroczo :) Meredith: Dzięki. Szkoda, że mojego taty już nie ma od dwóch lat (pieprzony rak… ._.). Mamy nie znam, więc mogę liczyć tylko na swojego kuzyna, Raxa :P Miles: Moja mama pracuje jako pielęgniarka. Widziała, jak Thumby wracała do zdrowia. Ludzie mówią, że to cud od Boga <3 Meredith: To co robimy teraz? Emma: Czas, aby zrealizować plan w życie. Miles, będziesz musiała odegrać rolę biednej dziewczyny, która lituje się nad losem zwierząt w lesie. Na moje machnięcie ręką, rozpocznij biadolenie. Meredith i Sanders, dacie radę zbudować megafon, aby Kitty mogła nas usłyszeć? Sanders: Czyli one zbratały się ze sobą? o.o Emma: Jak widać. Ja natomiast wleję benzynę na patyki, Kitt będzie chciała wzniecić ogień, aby nas podpalić, a my się odsuniemy na bezpieczną odległość. Mam “samoopalacz”, który sprawi, że patyki szybciej się spalą. Wy też uważajcie, bo możecie się zjarać i to porządnie. Emma machnęła ręką, Miles rozpoczęła “przedstawienie”. Miles: Czemu natura nie może zwrócić uwagi na skrzywdzone zwierzęta na wyspie? Wyspa powinna być składnikiem naturalnym, aby nasza flora i fauna mogła w szczególny sposób zadbać o naszą przyrodę, która jest coraz bliżej wyginięcia. Sanders i Meredith zbudowali megafon, który podali Miles. Kitty w międzyczasie korzystała z telefonu (Jezu, co za uzależnione dziecko, które nie ma życia ;_;) i usłyszała krzyki Miles. Miles: ZADBAJMY O NASZĄ PLANETĘ, DOBRO LUDZI… Kitty nacisnęła pilot, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawił się kwaśny deszcz, który gromadził się wyłącznie na patykach. Emma poprosiła, aby pozostała trójka (włącznie z nią) schowała się w krzakach, aby obserwować wzniecenie pożaru. Jones i Topher byli na dobrej drodze do zgaszenia całego obszaru. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem, ale dostali się już tam, gdzie znajdowały się w połowie rozwalona willa oraz całkowicie uszkodzone dwa domki. Topher: Spóźniliśmy się T___T Zbierało mu się na płacz, Jones przewrócił oczami. Jones: Widzisz gdzieś tu kre… Jones przełknął ślinę i spojrzał się nerwowo w prawo. Tam obok siedziała Kitty, która również patrzyła w ich stronę, z pilotem oraz z morderczym uśmieszkiem. Jones: ...w? Kitty odgarnęła włosy, wstała i wycelowała urządzenie wprost na głowę Topher'''a. '''Kitty: Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego mam mu czegoś nie zrobić. Jones: Kitty? Co ty tu robisz? I myślisz, że pilot coś… xD Kitty nacisnęła pilota, a Topher nagle wleciał w wielką, tajemną minę. Topher: AAA!! Jones vs Kitty. Chłopak wskoczył na Kitty, ta go jednak zepchnęła z siebie. Sprzedała mu kilka ciosów. Jones: Cholera! Przecież nie uderzę dziewczyny! Kitty: Poddaj się od razu :) Oberwała kamieniem od Topher'''a. '''Kitty: Chyba coś twojemu “bratankowi” zrobię :> Kitty zaczęła nawalać Topher'''a, przez co mu lekko odbiło. Głównie jego szaleństwo polegało na tym, że zakochał się w tej dziewczynie. '''Topher: Jesteś taka piękna, kiedy się złościsz, księżniczko <3 Działanie było (na szczęście?) chwilowe, bo Kitty kopnęła go w krocze, przez co ocuciła go. Dostała też z całej siły w twarz od Topher'''a, przez co zezłościła się jeszcze bardziej. '''Jones nerwowo zbiegł na południe, do jakiegoś budynku, którym się jeszcze nie zainteresowała. Kitty: Zamknę tego frajera w tym schowku na miotły, najchętniej to bym… Dostała jeszcze raz i kontynuowała walkę z niedoszłym fanem Chrisa, Jones zaszył się w swoim “azylu” z walizką. Jones: Miło wiedzieć, że wzięła fałszywkę ze sobą, oby i mnie się teraz udało stąd uciec. Jones otworzył drzwi, a tasak poleciał w jego stronę. W samą porę zdążył zamknąć drzwi. Jones: Psycholka. o_o Kitty: PRZYJDŹ TU, MACARTHUR!!! MacArthur: Spoko. MacArthur i Kitty otoczyły Topher'''a, '''Laurie je skarciła. Laurie: Fryjyrky, przycyyż mygłyśmy yd ryzy dyć nygy! Kitty: Czego tam pieprzysz, mięsożerna weganko? Laurie: Zyjdź stymtyd!!! >:( Kitty: Co? MacArthur: Coś mi się wydaje… Kitty: No? -.- MacArthur: Że mogłyśmy od razu dać nogi. Kitty: Czekaj chwilę… Emma wrzuciła zapałkę do patyków pięć minut temu. Wybuchło to tak szybko, jak samolot Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Miles: Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? Emma: Do “samoopalacza” użyłam tych samych “składników”, co Sierra do ciasta dla Cody’ego w trzecim sezonie. Miles: Brawo ;D Meredith zaczął oklaskiwać Emmę, ta się zarumieniła, jednak się opamiętała. Emma: Zapomniałam. ;u; Mam męża i widziałam, że ty już w związku z Anną Marią :P. Meredith: Ale uścisków tobie chyba nie pozazdrości? Emma: Mam nadzieję, że nie powinien się obrazić. Przytuliła Meredith'''a. W międzyczasie '''Kitty zauważyła, że traci przewagę oraz kontrolę. Dalej obserwuje sytuację, Jones nadal nie wyszedł ze schowka na miotły, Topher i MacArthur razili siebie paralizatorem nawzajem. Kitty na mapce zauważyła, jak Leshawna i Lightning są zziajani, a także udało im się wyjść na brzeg. Dzieliły ich tylko metry oraz długa droga po małym wzniesieniu, żeby móc pojawić się blisko Kitty. Również Emma, Sanders, Meredith i Miles mogli już przejść zwyczajnie po zwęglonych badylach. Wściekła Kitty, że jej nic się nie udaje, nacisnęła przycisk. Przycisk bomby atomowej. Guzik, który dał jej przewagę. Na wyspie pojawił się charakterystyczny grzyb. Wszystko oprócz Kitty paliło się, a ta tylko patrzyła się z podłym uśmieszkiem. Nie przewidziała tylko jednej rzeczy… Leshawna: CZY JA TAM WIDZĘ?! Leshawna przetarła wzrok. Widziała wszystko zadymione oraz świecącą bańkę, w której Kitty śmiała się złowieszczo i do rozpuku. Leshawna: Ja już jej pokażę. Wyjęła coś z kieszeni, ale potknęła się o coś. Była to gaśnica. Leshawna użyła jej, aby dostać się do świecącej bańki. Potem przebiła bańkę. Kitty: CO TY ROBISZ??? Nacisnęła przycisk na pilocie. Mgła dymna zniknęła, a Kitty wyrzuciła wszystkich daleko. Niekoniecznie za wyspę, ale wszyscy zjawili się tam, gdzie zniszczone badyle. Kitty: Powinni się spalić, a ja… Ruszyła o własnych siłach do łódki zrobionej przez Laurie. MacArthur: Pośpiesz się, bo stracisz milion! -.- Kitty: Dobra!!! Okazało się, że Kitty skręciła sobie kostkę. Kitty: NIE MOGĘ CHODZIĆ! T_T MacArthur: Dzidziu, spokojnie. Rzuć mi milion :’) Kitty ociężale próbowała dostać się do statku. Kitty: Podasz mi rękę! MacArthur: Jasne. Kitty dalej czołgała się w stronę statku, którym miały odpłynąć dziewczyny. Nagle pilot wylatuje z spod jej biustonosza, ale Azjatka kompletnie na to nie zwraca uwagi. W międzyczasie Lightning, Leshawna, Jones, Topher, Emma, Meredith, Miles i Sanders wpadają na siebie. Sanders: Co się tu stało? Meredith: Lepiej mi powiedz, że Kitty was nie… Spojrzał się na Jones'a i '''Topher'a. '''Meredith: Ooo, wróciłeś już? ;d Jones: Tak. Sorry za wszystko. ;d Meredith i Jones przybili żółwika. Jones: Normalnie teraz zrobiłbym ci kazanie, ale mamy problem. Wskazał im na dróżkę, z której Kitty ich “przemieściła”. Jones: Jednak i one nie mają tego, czego tak pragnęły. Zadowolony pokazał wszystkim walizkę. Każdy bije brawo i się śmieje. Meredith: One też miały milion. Jones: Niezupełnie… pamiętasz Sabinę? Meredith: Tak? Jones: Schowałem tam… Kitty nie dała rady i rzuciła po prostu walizkę do MacArthur. MacArthur: Ostrożnie! Niesiesz grubą kasę!!! Otworzyła jak szalona walizkę. Ku jej zdziwieniu oraz wielkiemu rozczarowaniu zamiast miliona pojawił się… stary, zniszczony telefon - dokładnie ten sam, który Sabina roztrzaskała Meredith'''owi podczas jej wizyty. '''MacArthur: Co to ma być do ch*ja pana?! Umawiałyśmy się na milion, a nie na jakiegoś smartfona, na którego nadepnął słoń!!! Zaczęła wrzeszczeć na Kitty, ta tylko płakała. MacArthur: TY ŻMIJO! WIEM, ŻE SYMULUJESZ!!! Jones lekko uśmiechnął pod nosem. Meredith: Telefon? :P Dobrze, że to ten, którego już nie dało się naprawić :> Jones: Bo dobry prowadzący umie kombinować. Przybił piątkę z Topher'''em. '''Sanders: Nieźle to zaplanowałeś. Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że Kitty lub ktoś inny weźmie sobie milion? Jones: Po pierwsze, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, po drugie… myślisz, że tak po prostu nie dbałbym o milion? To mój obowiązek. Po trzecie, zasada jest prosta: “najtrudniejsze jest znalezienie czegoś, co ma się na wyciągnięcie ręki”. No i moje ulubione, czwarte, mam tony walizek. Aż ciężko było mi sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się podziewa ten prawdziwy milion. Leshawna: Hej, a na pewno w tej walizce jest milion? Jones: Tak. Jones wziął walizkę ze sobą. Jones: Chciałabyś może… dowód? ;) Leshawna: Leshawnie nie da się wcisnąć kitu, czemu by nie? Jones otwiera walizkę, a tam, najprawdziwszy milion zielonych. Nie ma na świecie takich słów, które w tej chwili opisywałyby zachwyt pozostałej siódemki. Jones zamknął walizkę. Jones: Zadanie o milion będzie proste. Widzicie tę starą, zniszczoną wyspę? Naszemu kumplowi Meredith'''owi, na pożegnanie, dedykuję oto proste wyzwanie. Zniszczcie pilota. '''Miles: To niewykonalne, kiedy Kitty go posiada. Jones: Przebiegnijcie się. Tylko Leshawna i Lightning, moje drogie panie. Sanders: Spoko. I tak jestem już wystarczająco bogata. Emma: Mi wystarczy mój cudny Noah <3 Leshawna i Lightning zaczęli biec. Leshawna: Życzę szczęścia, Lightning. Lightning: Nawzajem, ziomko. SHA-BOOM! B) Leshawna i Lightning wytężają wszystkie swoje siły, aby otrzymać upragniony milion, na który szczerze mówiąc, oboje zasłużyli, ale wygra lepszy. MacArthur pojawiła się jeszcze raz na wyspie, aby wziąć Kitty. MacArthur: Jestem pewna, że masz drugą wali… Leshawna: OOO NIE!!! ŁAPY PRECZ!!! MacArthur zauważyła pilota i chwyciła go. Leshawna naskoczyła na MacArthur. Leshawna: Lightning, obezwładnij je! Lightning: Spoko! W porę chwycił MacArthur, ale ta złapała nogę Leshawny i wywróciła ją. Cała czwórka tarzała się o pilota. Najbliżej była Kitty, jednak dostała z pięści od MacArthur, Lightning wyrzucił też z “koła” MacArthur, która padła na ziemię, a Leshawna… wykorzystała idealny moment. Lightning bił się tylko z MacArthur, a Leshawna wyślizgnęła się tamtej dwójce, potem zadowolona podeszła do pilota. Leshawna wzięła pilot i… Leshawna: Co miałam zrobić? MacArthur: Oddać mi pilot! Leshawna: Cicho siedź. MacArthur zrzuciła Lightning'''a z klifu i już chwyciła się na Leshawnę. Miała zamiar rzucić się na dziewczynę i naskoczyła na nią. Slow-motion, '''MacArthur wykonała skok, w którym miałaby w garści Leshawnę, Leshawna nadal myślała, jaki przycisk nacisnąć, nagle paznokciem wyskrobała kawałek taśmy. Pod przyciskiem z dwoma trójkątami skierowanymi na lewo było napisane: “Naciśnij ten przycisk w razie przypadku. Działa w ten sposób, że przywraca wyspę do stanu pierwotnego.”. Leshawna nie zastanawiała się już dłużej, bo MacArthur naszykowała dwie pięści i już była przy czubku nosa Leshawny. Leshawna: NARA! Leshawna nacisnęła przycisk rewertu. MacArthur w porę uderzyła ją z całej siły w twarz i Leshawna straciła zęba, niczym Heather. Nagle… coś się zadziało… … … … … …Wszystko stanęło w miejscu… … … … … … … Leshawna z wybitym zębem, zaskoczona, MacArthur, gniewna i zrobiła minę niczym wściekły byk w Hiszpanii, Lightning, który stał przerażony, nie bardziej niż Meredith, Jones, Emma, Sanders, Miles i Topher stojący w boku. Kitty była nieprzytomna, a statek, tak samo jak i Laurie - zniknął… … … … … … ...Obraz zaczął dygotać, po czym… … … … … … … ...Wszystko się zaczęło… … … … ...Ukazuje się Leshawna, która odlatuje, ale od tyłu, ząb wraca na swoje miejsce i Leshawna pojawia się tylko z pilotem w ręku. Nagle cofa się też i przycisk, MacArthur odsuwa się od dziewczyny, wszystko się cofa. MacArthur padła na ziemię, Leshawna cały czas stała i się dygotała, nikt nie mógł też wykonać żadnego ruchu. Wyspa, rozpoczynając od brzegów, przystąpiła do automatycznej samonaprawy, wszystkie spalone liście, tak jak i patyki, wróciły do stanu pierwotnego, piękne jeziora również powróciły, a my mogliśmy zapomnieć o zgliszczach i zanieczyszczonych ściekach. Ścięte drzewo przestało być ścięte. Willa i trzy budynki obok, które były rozwalone, za pomocą odwrócenia zostały przywrócone do funkcjonalności i swojego dobrego stanu. Poprzedni stan wyspy, która wyglądała niczym ruina po zamachu atomowym (który dzięki Kitty miał faktyczne miejsce), wróciła do normalności i wyglądała tak, jak nienaruszona. Skończona wyspa Pahkitew-Wawanakwa, zniszczona przez zazdrosnego człowieka, została przywrócona przez drugiego uczciwego człowieka. Wszystkiemu winny był pilot, który samoistnie spadł Leshawnie z rąk, zniszczył się i nagle zaczął się od razu rozkładać, aż nie został po nim ślad. Jones spoglądał na wyspę z podziwem, a także zaskoczeniem. MacArthur i Kitty zniknęły tak samo, jak ten pilot. Na niebie pojawiła się tęcza oraz wielka teczka z napisem “Przeczytaj, Jones”. Jones: Ooo, czy to już koniec? :D Zaczęły pojawiać się zwierzęta oraz kwiaty, Miles nie mogła wyrazić zachwytu wiewiórkami i widać było, że to właśnie jej zmiany spodobały się najbardziej, wszyscy mieli za chwilę szklane oczy i nie mogli ukryć wzruszenia od pięknej przyrody, która ich właśnie otaczała. Jones widział wszystko. Jones: Dziękuję za ten przepiękny sezon. Jestem wzruszony tym wszystkim. Wziął teczkę, która była zaadresowana właśnie pod jego imieniem. Wyjął zadowolony walizkę i wręczył ją Leshawnie. Leshawna: NIEEEE!!! DZIĘKI, DZIĘKI, DZIĘKI!!! <333333 Zaczęła płakać i przytuliła mocno z całej siły Jones'a, niemal go nie dusząc. Przytuliła też w ten sam sposób '''Meredith'a. '''Lightning miał tylko nieciekawą minę, ale również klaskał. Lightning: Brawo, Leshawna. Pokonałaś Lightning'''a :O. Dobra, należało mi się :p '''Leshawna: Tak myślę xD Leshawna podniosła zadowolona walizkę do góry, wykonując wślizg i krzycząc podekscytowana. Leshawna: ‘CUZ I’M STRONG ENOUGH!!! Nie wiadomo skąd, nie wiadomo jak, ale zaczęła lecieć ta piosenka. Pojawiła się Leshawna na ciemnym tle, która niczym Cher, zaczęła śpiewać taką piosenkę. thumb|center|670 px Leshawna: ♫ I don’t need your sympathy There’s nothing you can say or do for me And I don’t want a miracle You’ll never change for no one ♫ Postacie z tła (Miles, Sanders, Emma, Topher) zaczęły się pojawiać w piosence, ale oczywiście na pierwszym tle pojawiła się Leshawna. Leshawna: ♫ I hear your reasons why Where did you sleep last night? And was she worth it was she worth it? ♫ Pojawił się też posąg z wizerunkiem Lightning'''a, którego '''Leshawna uścisnęła, potem odwróciła się znowu w stronę widowni. Leshawna: ♫ ‘Cos I’m strong enough to live without you Strong enough and I quit crying Long enough now I’m strong enough To know you gotta go ♫ Macha rękoma w górę. Leshawna: ♫ There’s no more to say So, save your breath And then walk away No matter what I hear you say I’m strong enough to know you gotta go ♫ Pojawia się Meredith tańczący z Anną Marią jako duchem w rytmie piosenki. Leshawna: ♫ So, you feel misunderstood Baby, have I got news for you On being used, I could write the book What you don’t wanna hear about it ♫ Emma i Sanders żonglują sztucznymi ogniami. Leshawna: ♫ I've been losing sleep You’ve been going cheap She ain’t worth half of me it’s true Now I’m telling you ♫ Szykuje się znowu do refrenu i kołysania seksownie biodrami. Leshawna: ♫ Now I’m strong enough to live without you Strong enough and I quit crying Long enough now I’m strong enough To know you’ve got to go ♫ Poruszała się, jak zwykle, na swój stereotypowy sposób. Leshawna: ♫ Come hell or waters high You’ll never see me cry This is our last goodbye, it’s true I’m telling you… ♫ Nagle pojawia się zadowolony Jones wraz z walizką na 1.000.000 dolarów. Leshawna odbiera go z wielką przyjemnością, robi obroty, przyjmuje walizkę, całuje Jones'''a w policzek i wraca do tańczenia z walizką, robiąc obroty. '''Leshawna: ♫ Now I’m strong enough to live without you Strong enough and I quit crying Long enough now I’m strong enough To know you’ve got to go!!! ♫ Wszyscy zaczynają gratulować Leshawnie i uściskać jej dłoń. Leshawna: DZIĘKI KOCHANI! Wasza Leshawna dołącza do grona zwycięzców! B) Leshawna podrzuciła swoją walizkę do góry i złapała jeszcze raz. Jones: OOO TAK!!! :DDDDD. Leshawna wygrała program, wszyscy są szczęśliwi, a ja nareszcie wrócę spokojnie do domu! Chwali się swoją teczką. Jones: Albo nie, nie spokojnie, mam zamiar zrobić jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Co to będzie? Dowiecie się tego w… Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Zamiast ekranu końcowego ukazuje się 10-minutowy z Leshawną w roli głównej: każde jej niezapomniane teksty, gesty oraz jak pięła się do zwycięstwa!!! Końcowy etap pokazał zdjęcie Leshawny, a obok niej milion dolarów. Zaciemnienie i ekran końcowy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki